


Fear

by starrypawz



Series: In the Shadows [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 16:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrypawz/pseuds/starrypawz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a shuttle bound for Korriban there is a slave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear

She was afraid.

Fear was an almost constant companion to her. But this felt different.

She was afraid of herself.

She found herself staring at her hands more often, where the lightning had manifested.

There was often a coil of tension and fear in her guts, but this had gotten worse since then. She was a slave but she felt she had some control, some grip on her identity but now… now things were different.  

Who was she? More to the point _what_ was she?

She couldn’t run, had nowhere to run to. They’d find her.

She didn’t want to run to the Jedi. She didn’t want to run to the Republic. She just wanted to be away from everything and everyone.

She had no choice again, she had to go with them, learn the Dark Side of the Force or die trying.

Die trying did sound like an enticing option.

But something kicked in, that part of her that had kept her going. That part of her that wanted her to live, to see another day even though she never saw why, why was part of her so desperate to live when the rest of her wanted to stop?  

It wasn’t ‘because things will get better,’ she’d stopped believing in that one when she was a child, it wasn’t ‘because someone will rescue me,’ she’d given up on that one quite quickly…

She was a slave, she was nothing. She had no reason to be apart from to be used by someone else.

_Because you want to prove them wrong…_

The transport stopped.


End file.
